Gods Of The Smirks
by LukeMunroLover
Summary: ...


**This is my first Degrassi story... It might be bad or not but im new at this so please dont be too mean with the reviews, Thankss:)!**

**I Hope you all like it=). Oh and thanks for the help Val (=**

It was a Sunday night, and I was at my best friends house, Kristina, and as usual she was talkig about "the" hottest guy in, the best school ever, Degrassi. His name was Fitz, he was a nice guy with an amazing smile. His teeths were the perfect white, his jaw was flawless. His eyes were an ice blue and were dreamful. Everytime that I looked in his eyes the time passed by without me noticing. His style was unique. It was a hip hop style with a touch of punk. He has been Kristina's best friend for 12 years now. And comparing to me, because of my shyness, it's only been 9 years since our friendship. Me and Kristina have been fighting constatly about who's gonna get Fitz first, but today I gave up and decided to give her Fitz. But I will admit that I am a little bit jealous because he always looked at her in a passionate way. Also Kristina's hair was flawless, she was always looking beautiful, even with her long brown hair, soft as silk and the rich color just matched beautifuly with her soft eyes, they were a hazel color. Also she knew her way with guys. She was such a flirt! But I couldn't imagine my life without her.

10 minutes later, after listening to Kristina talk about Fitz, she asked me something, that again, involved Fitz.

_"Emia"_ she said while taking a pause._ "Why did you gave up on fighting for having Fitz?" _She continued asking me with a little wondering face.

_"I dont really know, something told me to just let go of him" _I answered.

I didnt want to let go of Fitz, he was the best guy friend i've ever had, even thow hes kind of my first best guy friend and he was also nice with me. I think thats what made me fall for him, that he was nice, too nice with me. After I was finished thinking of Fitz I looked at my cell phone to see the time, it was 9:35pm and it was passed my curfew.

_"I got to go, its passed my curfew and if I dont go now my parents will freak out" _I said to Kristina.

My parents are over protective. Well kind of only my mom, she does'nt let me do anything like go to party's were they'll be boys,drugs and alcohol. Yes, she's that kind of mom. A mom that no kid and no teenager other day, she did'nt want me to go to Kristina while Fitz was there. Imagine when I will have a boyfriend how she will react? On the other side, my dad's the best, he might be a little over protective but not as much as my mother. He give's me everything that I want, well not everything but almost. You can say that im daddy's little girl. Kristina bursted me out of my bubble while I was thinking about my parents

_"Oh right, sorry I was thinking to much about Fitz. Dont forget to text me when you get to your house. Dont forget Emia, like you always do!" _She teased me.

_"I dont always forget... Wait do I?" _I said with a little bit of worry.

_"I was only joking, now go before your mom get's a panic attack because your 20 minutes late." _She said while I went out of her house.

I was walking home, thinking about Fitz and if I should still love him. I cant love him, Kristina loves him and she's my best friend, i can not possibly do that to her again can I? Yes,I already did that to her. I already liked Fitz, and he already liked me too. While I was entering my house, my mom ran down the stairs to see who it was. When she saw me, she had and angry and relieft face, I knew she was angry with the way she looked at me. I got an 1 hour speech from her, again, while my dad was deffending me, again. Everyone was on my side, I was 16 for god sakes im not a little girl like I was 10 years ago. While my dad and my mom we're arguing I went up to my room and closed the door and I started listening to some music. I was sick and tired of them fighting constatly because my mom was too over protective. My dad tryed to explained to her that im not 6 years old anymore and that I have grown, but she just does not want to understand. While I was lying on my bed, listening to some music, and hearing all the noise that my dad and my mom did while arguing, my cell phone rang. It was in my purse that was under my computer desk, so I got up from were I was confortable went to get my phone and went on my computer to do a last minute assignment that was due for tommorow. I only needed to write two or three sentences and I was done. While logging into my computer, I read Kristina's text and I also answered.

_- Aloha Em. Guess what? Kristina(L)_

_- You started your PMS's? And btw, im at my house now! Emia_

_- No, but I am supposed to have them in like 2 weeks. Kristina(L)_

_- O.K. I did not want to know that, and I hope you know I was joking? And what did you wanted me to guess? Emia_

_- Oh, well Fitz just got a cell phone! Kristina(L)_

_- You texted me, because Fitz got a cell phone? Anyway, Im going to sleep im tired. See you tommorow. Emia_

_- Yes I did and O.K I'll text you tommorow morning K? Kristina(L)_

_- Yeah. But just dont text me in the night, like you always do. Emia_

_-Dont worry. Im gonna text Fitz:). Kristina(L)_

_- Alright, you go do that. Good night. Emia_

_- Haha, Good night, sweet dreams. Kristina(L)_

_-Same to you. Emia_

While I was plugging my cell phone to charge. I heard someone screaming my name. Guess who it was? Yeah, my anoying little brother Zac. He wanted me to go read him a book. Can't he just go ask his older brother, who is also my older brother. Yes, I am the only girl in this family and yes I love being the only girl because I get everything I want with my dad, as I said a while ago, I get "almost" everything I want. When I was finished reading a boring little book that my little brother wanted me to read, my mom asked me to do the dishes. It was 10h45pm, I was really tired, I needed some sleep and I had to do the dishes that I did not even use. What a life right? When I was half done with doing the dishes I heard a voice in the kitcheen with me.

_"Emia, you want me to do the dishes for you?" _Aaron asked with his two elbows on the counter behind me while he drank his milk.

Thats what I loved about my older brother Aaron, he was always there for me.

_"Sure, I guess I can finally go to sleep now. Thanks Aaron" _I said with a happy smile, while jumping in my brothers arms.

When I was finally lying down in my bed, it took me 2 seconds to fall asleep.

~~~Monday morning: 7am~~~

I was having a nice dream until my alarm clock woke me up. I hate it when that happens. Well I guess I will need to get up and prepare myself because there's school. When I got up of my bed, I went to my walk-in closet to choose what I was going to wear.

"_Eumm, what to wear, what to wear and what to wear?"_ I asked myself.

After 5 minutes of looking in my closet I finally found this summer dress. The top was a Navy Blue, it had an elastic black belt and for the little skirt attached to the top, it was a beautiful flower patern. I decided to put little flats with my summer dress. After putting my dress and my flats I went in my very own bathroom that was in my room. I went to put my make-up on, I started with my dark black eye liner that made my brown, almost golden eyes pop. After I decided to put some eye shadow, Navy Blue eye shadow that would match the dress I was wearing. For the last touch, I putted some mascara that made my eye lashes longuer than usual. When I was done with my make-up, I went to get my iron curler to curle my beautiful, long, brown almost dark hair. I was finally finished after 10 minutes, I decided to go downstairs to eat, while I was walking down my hallway, I got a text from Kristina.

_- Hey, do you want to walk with me to school? Kristina(L)_

Wow. For the first time in 3 months, im gonna walk to school with my best friend. She was always walking to school, and to her house after school with Fitz, when I had to walk alone.

_- Sure. But your not going to walk with Fitz? Emia_

_- No he said his dad was going to bring him. Kristina(L)_

_- Wait, his dad? Does'nt he live in Rockland? Emia_

_- Yeah. Well I guess he came to visit him or something! Kristina(L)_

_- Oh, I guess so too. lol. So when are you comming? Emia_

_- In like 5 minutes, I just need to brush my teeths and im comming over O.K? Kristina(L)_

_- O.K. See you later then. Emia_

That's awkward, really awkward. Why would his dad come and visit him on a Monday when he knows there's school? That's not like his dad, well thats what I think... I was in the kitcheen and I was eating one of my favorite cereals,Cinnamon Toasts, when my mom came in the kitcheen and started talking to me randomly. She was saying all sort of things that did not even make sens. I could tell she wanted to know something, but I did not know what.

_"Honey, are you sure your summer dress is apropriate?" _said my anoying mom.

_"Yes mom, dont worry"_ I said with my anoyed face.

_"Maybe you should go change into something ..." _she said while the door bell interupted her.

When I heard the door bell ring, I quickly ran to the door before my mom stoped and continued talking and telling her opinion that I did not care about and that I did not want to hear. I opened the door and saw Kristina.

_"Thank god, you saved my life. My mom was about to tell me to go change into something else" _I said.

_"It was my plesure to save your life" _She teased me, then continued _"So are you ready to go now?"_

"_Yes. Let me just go brush my teeth and grab my purse" _I answered.

When I was finished brushing my teeths, I took my purse and went out of my room door. I almost forgot to put on one of my favorite neckless, It was silver, and had my name wroten with little diamonds. If you wonder why it is one of my favorite neckless, its because it came from someone special, Fitz. He gave me this neckless for my birthday, but Kristina did not know. Me and Fitz kind of used to be "in love" but we did not really date. We used to hide our love from Kristina because she liked him and she would of been jealous and also would of hated me, bad. I can not believe I did this to my best friend, I regret it so much. Maybe thats why Fitz is almost avoiding me, because I told him I did not liked him anymore and that we should stop hidding from Kristina.

_"Hey, you never told me who gave you that neckless."_ My best friend said while we were walking down the street to go to school.

_"Oh, I thought I told you?" _I said, wanting to tell her so much. I cant lie to her, I just cant.

_"Well you never did"_ She said with impatience.

_"I got it for my birthday..." _I started. And thought if I should tell her. Then continued_ "I.. I got it from my grand-mother"_

Yeah. I think its best if I do not tell her, because if I do she will hate me forever. When I say forever, I mean FOR-EVER.

_"That's kool" _She replied, a little bit confused.

_"Yes it is"_ I said, a little confused too.

After our 5 minutes of walk and our 5 minutes of silent moment. We finally arrived to school. Kristina was trying to text Fitz to ask him where he was, but he never responded. She was even more confused because everytime she would text Fitz she could'nt even put her cell phone down for a minute and she had a text message from him. Maybe he likes her, or not? Oh well, I would be happy if they went out and I dont think I would really care because I already loved him, and he already loved me, at least thats what he used to say. Kristina was starting to panic, she hade these crazy ideas that Fitz got into an accident and all of other crazy things. And as usual, I told her that nothing bad had happend to him. She was always worried, she's worst than my mom. While we we're walking up the little stairs to go in the school, Kristina stopped me.

_"Can we just wait a minute for Fitz? Please"_ Kristina said, begging me to stay with her and wait for him.

_"He's probably already in the school. Let's go before we're late."_ I impatiently said.

I was starting with the class I hated most, Sciences. I had no friends in this class, so when im late to this boring class, I need to sit somewhere where I look like I have no life.

_"What if he's not in the school?"_ She said, looking worried.

_"O.K. Kristina, trust me I know Fitz. If he does not text you back, its because he's in the school with a teacher. Now can we please go?"_ I impatiently said again.

After I finished saying my sentences, the bell ringed.

_"Oh, thanks Kristina now im gonna be late."_ I said angry.

_"You're not gonna be late, just ..." _She said, while I interupted her saying. _"Yes I am, my looker is a billion milles away from my class"_

When I arrived alone to my locker, I had trouble opening my lock. It took 5 minutes for me to realise that I was not at my locker, but beside mine. When I finally opened my locker, I took my science book and everything I was supossed to have for my class. At the same time that I closed my locker, I received a text message, it was from my "over protective" mom. She asked me if I was at school, while I was answering her and telling her that I was going to my class, I accidently bumbed into someone and dropped all my stuff.

_"Oh, Fitz. Hi, sorry if I bumbed into you, I did'nt mean it." _I said while stressing.

_"Eum,I think your mistaken me for someone else? Im not Fitz. Im his twin brother, Eli" _he said pulling off a sexy smirk.


End file.
